steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
The Ronaldo Gems (OV)
The Ronaldo Gems is the third episode of Our Verse. =Story= The episode begins with the White Diamond task force treading through the forest. Teal Sapphire leading the way, closely behind her Violet Jasper, and the other gems follow close behind. Except Lilac, who has her arms crossed as she slowly walking. "This way!" she says. Violet looked at the gems, who looked exhausted. "Gems, keep following Teal Sapphire." Violet vocally pronounced. "We're here." Teal Sapphire said, before leaping off of the hill, down towards the opening of the ship. All of the gems followed behind. "The Crystal Gems and the distress signal caller are inside." She said. "We have to be careful." Violet Jasper said. "Let's get those gems" Ruby said, summoning her gauntlet. "Let's kill those clods!" Maroon yells. The gems enter the ship, and make their way to the control room, and Teal Sapphire is the first to enter. "Ah, you are here!" Ronaldo called, running up to greet the gems. The Crystal gems, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, and Peridot were all in the back of the room, weapons ready, cornered. Ronaldo stood in the middle of the room. Gems were on both sides of the room, and Ronaldo in the center. "Hey, hey, we're all here! The Crystal gems, and the Ronaldo gems!" Ronaldo said. "R-Ronaldo gems?" Every person in the room said dumbfounded. "I figured i'd be the leader of these gems!" Ronaldo said, standing in front of them cockily. The Crystal gems looked at Ronaldo, with their eyes completely blank, and they were gritting their teeth. "Now, my gems, we can discu-" Maroon Peridot slammed a rock over Ronaldo's head and knocked him to the floor. "FIIIIGGHHHTTT" yelled Ruby. All of the gems charged towards each other and began fighting. Violet Jasper tactically hid and avoided combat, planning her strike. Teal Sapphire flew up in the air, summoning brass knuckles, and hitting Peridot. Amethyst fought Amethyst, and Smoky Pearl attacked Pearl. Maroon Peridot shot lasers at Steven. Ruby ran towards Pearl and started punching her. Lilac Lazuli completely quietly walked up to Garnet. Garnet swung her gauntlet at Lilac, but Lilac dodged, and punched Garnet in the face with her fist. All of the gems in the room were fighting... After a few moments, it was clear the Homeworld fleet overpowered the Crystal gems. Lilac managed to defuse Garnet, and detained Ruby and Sapphire. Ruby and Smoky Pearl detained Pearl. Amethyst was carrying Amethyst. Violet Jasper and Maroon Peridot had Steven, and Teal Sapphire had Peridot. Violet Jasper carried Ronaldo over her shoulder, and the gems head back to their ship. Once they got to the ship, they set down the gems and Ronaldo. They put the Crystal gems in their cells, and the gems decided to talk to Ronaldo. Smoky Pearl, Amethyst, Maroon Peridot, Teal Sapphire, Ruby, Lilac Lazuli, and Violet Jasper sat in an open room with Ronaldo. Ronaldo regained consciousness inside the gem ship. "Goodmorning!" Amethyst said eagerly. Ronaldo was startled. "Oh, you guys came to your sense and took me to your base, I see" Ronaldo said proudly. "Nobody wanted too, actually. It was just apart of our orders." Maroon Peridot said. "So, you all want to destroy the crystal gems!" Ronaldo said. "We have common interests." Ronaldo said. "I lied to the Crystal Gems to talk to White Diamond, I said I needed to "discuss and interrogate", but I truly this whole time have been wanting to defeat them!" he said. "Why." said Violet Jasper. "Because, they're always causing trouble in beach city, and causing paranormal stuff, I'M the one who has to figure it all out, if I take them out... I could have my normal human life back." Ronaldo said, inspiringly, looking to the ceiling, clenching his fist, and closing his eyes. "Mmmmkkkay." Violet Jasper said. "White Diamond specifically ordered us to follow your tactics, since your a human and have first-hand experienced them... sadly enough we have to trust her instinct and listen to you." Violet Jasper said. "Perfect!" Ronaldo said. "I am Violet Jasper, and this here is war head, Amethyst, aristocrat rarity, Teal Sapphire, Diamond pearl, Smoky Pearl, Common soldier, Ruby, Construct technician, Maroon Peridot, and Lilac Lazuli." Violet said, while pointing to each of the gems as she introduced them. "Nice to meet you, i'm Ronaldo Fryman, Human gem relations" he said. "Together, we are a team... the Ronaldo gems" he said. All of them groaned. The episode closed on Ronaldo's face smiling, with his hands in the air, "Woo-hoo!". End. =Information= Appeared Mentioned =Trivia= *Although it doesn't quite make sense that the gems wouldn't just poof the Crystal Gems and forget about Ronaldo, they are in the long run simply honoring their mission requests. Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Yyaku's Content Category:Our Verse